


Insight

by DrWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон игнорирует демонстрирующую абсолютную незанятость Лидию и заводит Порш, желая как можно скорее оказаться на безопасном расстоянии от пристального взгляда Айзека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

Джексона никогда не интересовали парни. Хотя внимание ему уделяли оба пола сполна.  
  
Они сидят на экономике: Стайлз – левее и впереди на два стола. Он горбится и постоянно ёрзает, то откидываясь на спинку стула, то прижимаясь к столешнице обеими руками, и играет телефоном.  _Ждёт_. Дерек обещал ему заехать после колледжа.  
Наверняка они говорят шёпотом, когда вместе.  
  
Джексон грызёт карандаш.

  
  
Лето апельсиновым джемом растекается по Бикон Хиллз, и Стайлз в очередной раз надувает щёки, чтобы громко выпустить воздух, опирается о плечо Скотта и трёт лоб оттянутым краем футболки. По его виску скатываются капли пота. Стайлз недоволен тем, что ему приходится ждать, но он в приподнятом настроении – Джексон сам слышал его зашкаливший пульс в момент, когда Дерек сообщил, что ждёт его вместе со стаей в лесу.   
Уиттмор задаётся вопросом – нет, не что такого Скотт нашёл в Эллисон - какого чёрта пульс их альфы тоже подбирается к отметке «за сто», когда Стайлз толкает щеку языком и облизывается, тут же улыбаясь ему влажными губами.  _Обещает_.  
  
Джексон скручивает крышку с бутылки воды и молча запивает вопросы..

  
  
Стайлз не появляется в колледже.  
На следующий день он приходит не в лучшем расположении духа, и Джексон видит немую поддержку Скотта в его сочувствующих взглядах и радость за каждый миллиметр приподнятых в улыбке уголков рта Стилински.  
  
Он думает, что Стайлз многого хочет, пока не замечает на его щеке ссадину от удара.  
  
В тот же вечер на стоянке он видит горячо высказывающегося, до алого отблеска в глазах, Дерека. Минуту спустя Стайлз сжимает в руке ладонь Хейла и, садясь в Камаро, просит Скотта отогнать его джип.  
  
Джексон игнорирует демонстрирующую абсолютную незанятость Лидию и заводит Порш, желая как можно скорее оказаться на безопасном расстоянии от пристального взгляда Айзека.

 

Стайлз громко стонет, когда Дерек ритмично двигается между его разведённых ног, придерживая одну на плече. Джексон залипает и не может сдвинуться с места, скользя взглядом вслед за оглаживающей влажные бедра ладонью альфы. От ударившего в нос запаха естественной смазки он чувствует лёгкое головокружение и  _слышит_  уже на пути в ванную: «Ты такой красивый...». Стайлз наверняка смотрит сейчас на Хейла с восхищением. Или обожанием. Может, даже любовью. Джексон, застигнутый врасплох понимающей улыбкой светлых глаз Айзека, пока не понял.

  
  
Не понимает он, даже когда видит искрящуюся, почти осязаемую радость Стайзла, сжимающего в руках средних размеров коробку с нелепым оранжевым бантом и несущего от выпитого чушь в тройном объёме.  
С каменной точностью Джексон определяет, что фейерверки в его глазах в честь Дерека.  
  
Он наливает себе виски и заглушает оседающее в груди большими глотками, делая вид, что ему нет дела до мнущегося вокруг него всю вечеринку Лейхи.

  
  
Стилински хмурит брови и строчит смски Скотту, в перерывах между этим пытаясь дозвониться до Питера. Что-то пошло не так – они поняли давно. Крики в лофте уже стихли. После вопиющей, как показалось Стайлзу, несправедливости в отказе попытаться отследить по слуху, где находятся «трое из их стаи и чёртов Питер вместе с ними», никто не имел желания вступать в спор с неконтролирующим себя Стилински.  
  
Каждого из вошедших ждёт гневная, на грани истерики, речь Стайлза, не умолкающая до тех пор, пока руки Дерека не смыкаются вокруг его спины. Частое дыхание Стилински разбивается о шею альфы.  
  
Всеобщее напряжение сливается в водосток.  
  
Джексону становится интересно, есть ли в мире человек, способный принять его самого со всеми его минусами.  
А пока он долгим взглядом провожает копну светлых волос Айзека, чьи губы только что порывисто коснулись его плеча.

  
Они прилетели в Лос-Анджелес на пару недель, чтобы он и остальные студенты отдохнули перед перед началом очередного учебного года.   
Стайлз пристраивается под бок Дерека и сжимает пальцами его талию. Хейл в это время объясняет, кому что нужно сделать и где они через два часа встретятся. Все кивают головами, изнывая от жары и нежелания стоять под палящим калифорнийским солнцем.  
  
Стая расходится, разбиваясь по компаниям.   
  
Отошедшие на приличное расстояние Хейл и Стилински дружно смеются. Наверняка Дерек пошутил, делает вывод Уиттмор, видя как Стайлз откидывает голову.  
Он снова приближается к альфе и ныряет ему под бок. Хейл устраивает свою руку на плечах Стилински.  
  
_Дерек пошутил_.  
  
Удивление отступает принятию, и Джексон пожимает плечами, соглашаясь с предложением Лейхи первым делом охладиться коктейлем.

  
  
Джексон стоит на поле для игры в лакросс, и упирающийся между лопаток взгляд Лейхи, переплетающийся с его сбивающимся шёпотом, если прислушаться, - лучшее, что он чувствовал. Это как опора, как стимул идти дальше. Он отнимает руки от колен, выпрямляется и концентрируется, обещает, что следующий мяч влетит в ворота.  
И, наконец, понимает.

  
  
Айзека никогда не интересовали парни. Так он говорит Джексону, переплетая их пальцы, а Уиттмор, в общем-то, ничего не имеет против неровного сердцебиения под боком каждое утро воскресенья.  
И безоговорочно верит ему.


End file.
